


December The 23rd.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Festive fun, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Other, Proposals, Schmoop, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A concert on the 23rd of December holds some surprises for some of the stars as well as a couple of the audience. But who's the Santa that's lowered onto the stage during the performance? And what does the 'choir' of Fallen Angels and co sing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	December The 23rd.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago, at the request of one daughter and two friends, who wanted to feature in a festive tale of love and music.
> 
> This was, at the time, the most people I'd had in one story. I've since worked up to around 60.

It was Christmas week, and the four band tour was on its final gig. It was December the twenty third, and doors opened at two o'clock for a three o'clock start. First up onto the stage was Green Day, running through six of their best loved songs, before singing 'Merry Christmas, Everyone', and coming off to rapturous applause. Then came Black Veil Brides, with six of their best known. After the sixth, they did a rousing rendition of 'I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday', before, with a cheeky wave, they announced a short intermission while the stage was set for the NEXT act. This was a surprise, because at every other gig in the tour, each successive act had followed immediately on from the last. Still, it gave the audience a chance to get a drink.

After the intermission, on came Billie Joe again, and grinning wildly, he announced into the mic "Ladies and gentlemen, today, we're doing things a little differently from the other gigs. Today, here, in the audience, we have two very special young ladies. Kat, Kira, Make your way to stage left, and the security guards will let you through when the time is right." Kira and Kat looked at each other, amazed, before sidling over to the security guard in question. Bowing toward them, Billie Joe left the stage again, and on came first ANDY Hurley, Bob Bryar, Joseph Trohman, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Mikey Way, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump and Gerard Way. What was happening ? Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance, on stage together? What was going on? THIS wasn't what had happened at any of the other events. Hi fiving each other, Patrick and Gerard, looking round at the other guys on the stage, now with two drum kits, two basses, and three guitars, nodding to the bands, they led into 'What's This?' from a 'Nightmare Before Christmas', before launching into 'Every Snowflake's Different'. Carrying on with the show, they interlaced Fall Out Boy songs with My Chemical Romance's, until, having done a dozen, Patrick, grinning at the band, dropped a deliberate nod to the left of stage, and on came a stage hand with two chairs, followed by two young ladies. Kat and Kira had arrived.

 

Pete, and Ray, approaching the two, now seated young ladies, each dropped to one knee, before saying, in sync with each other, " Kira / Kat. I love you, will you marry me?" The girls, looking from their boyfriends to each other and back, nodded and smiled, before being scooped up into kisses. CONGRATULATIONS came from the bands, before, smirking at the two couples, Gerard began to speak "Well, now, ladies and gents, let's not let the guitarists have it all their own way tonight. Frank, come here. " Dropping to one knee himself, he took Franks hand and said "Frank, it's that time, love. Will YOU marry ME?" Frank, eyes and mouth wide open, threw himself into Gerard's arms, kissing him between multiple yes's. Patrick, watching proceedings with a happy smile, took up his mic again and said "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a hat trick of engagements it would seem. CONGRATULATIONS to all six of you. WHAT'S THAT?" For there was a loud 'thwap, thwap, thwap' coming closer, and a downdraught of a lowering helicopter. Was that? It was. SANTA was hanging from the bottom of the helicopter on a rope ladder!   
When Santa was safely down, the helicopter ascended again, and flew away, leaving a bewildered group of people on the stage – this was a surprise to everyone, but Santa looked suspiciously familiar. Tufts of short, black wild hair could be seen sticking out from under his hat and beard, and bright green eyes were dancing with mirth. He loudly 'ho ho hoed' before putting his sack on the floor, and calling out pairs of names, giving one gift to each couple called. This was alright as far as Kira and Pete, Kat and Ray, and Frank and Gerard went, but silence fell when he called for Mikey and Bob, to come forward, and the silence was even more deafening when ANDY and Joseph were called. Santa, now revealed as the hugely grinning Billie Joe, called for Miss Christmas to come out, and Patrick to come forward, then nodded up to the control booth, and half a dozen bunches of mistletoe were lowered, now suspended above the stage. Telling the pairs to open their gifts, each found the 'present' was two red and green striped 'Elf' hat's, with a white trim printed with the words KISS ME, and each was topped with a sprig of artificial mistletoe.

Taking a mic, he loudly called for the audience to put their hands together for ALL the happy couples, before exhorting the six couple to do as the hats instructed, and, as one, each couple did just that, with a greater or lesser degree of embarrassment. Then, as red rose petals began to fall from the stage roof, on to stage came back Black Veil Brides, and the rest of Green Day, dressed as a choir, singing, with Billie Joe ' Santa Baby' to the newly declared couples on stage. Turning to the audience, Billie Joe once more shouted out to them to join in as the whole building filled with the sound of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. Pulling each couple forward in turn, ANDY, from Black Veil Brides, announced "Ladies and gentlemen, you all know Gerard and Frank, ANDY and Joseph, and Mikey and Bob. You know Ray Toro, this here lovely young lady is Kat, his new fiancé, and Pete here is now engaged to the beautiful Kira. Patrick was taken by surprise everyone, he thought his girlfriend, here, Lokir, was in her native Viet Nam over the holidays, but Santa Billie decided to make their Christmas wish come true too. MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! GOODNIGHT."


End file.
